


Ai-chan and the Gropy Ghost

by HeroFizzer



Category: Tawawa on Monday
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Groping, Other, Sleep, Squirting, big boobs, dubcon, ghost - Freeform, invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After an incident at the cemetery, Ai-chan believes her weird situation is finished. Instead, the groping ghost not only followed her home, but decided to have a little fun with her J-cup breasts and curvy body.





	Ai-chan and the Gropy Ghost

“I'm home!”

Ai-chan kicked off her shoes before stepping into the hallway of her house, finding her sister and mother just preparing for an evening snack as they watch television. The high school girl felt a little uneasy after her experience at the graveyard, although she doubted much would be able to come from that, other than the mere confusion of it all.

“Welcome home, Ai-chan!” her mother said cheerfully. “Did you have a wonderful evening?”

“Mmm, kind of? The graveyard was sure spooky at this time of night,” Ai-chan admitted, “but there was an...incident.”

Both her mother and sister cocked their heads to the side, interested in what she had to speak about as she sat next to them on the sofa, the younger sister now between her and the mother. “What do you mean, an incident, nee-san?” her younger sister asked.

Feeling no embarrassment over sharing her life details with her family, Ai-chan explained, “So, we took a selfie while we were in the graveyard, and as the picture was being snapped I felt something grope my breasts. I thought it was just her pulling a little prank, but seeing it made less sense. We didn't realize that it didn't belong to anyone in our group until we saw it for ourselves, but...” She sighed, pulling her phone out to show off the picture.

Indeed, the mother and sister did see that there was a hand right under her right breast, copping a feel as though it were about to travel upwards and squeeze it at the nipple. She was, of course, wearing a cute tank top as it occurred, but the hand was still hard to miss. There was another girl standing barely out of frame, standing to the left of Ai-chan, but their hands were visibly at their side, nowhere near their busty relative at the time of the picture's taking.

“That does seem very perplexing.” her mother said, showing some concern. “Perhaps there's a phantom groper in the cemetery who likes to play such pranks on the girls.”

“Or maybe it's a spirit that got so horny he came back from the dead to cop a feel!” the younger sister teased, waving her hands in front of Ai-chan's face before bringing the tips close to her K-cup sized breasts.

“Cut that out!” Ai-chan shouted, slapping her sister's hands away from her tits. “So we never did find out who it was, but at least I can hope that's the end of it from here!”

Her mother smiled warmly. “In any case, why not have some popcorn? A little late night entertainment might take your mind off of everything.” She passed a bowl of popcorn over to Ai-chan, her breasts pushing into the little sister's arm as she did so. Ai-chan sighed, smiling as she took a handful from the bowl, doing her best to focus on the TV as she took her mind off of the incident.

“Just as long as it isn't anything scary,” Ai-chan said, “I don't think I need a reminder for how my evening went.”

For a while, the girl's night wasn't so bad, just her and her family chilling on the sofa while watching some comedy routines provided by one of the more popular acts in the country. All seemed well, and Ai-chan began to feel more relaxed. However, when some time had passed, she no longer felt at ease, as if something had been looming over her, a chill that was even more freezing than the centralized air in the household. Whatever it may have been, it was cold enough that it caused her nipples to go fully erect, pushing the little nubs against her bra, as well as her cute spaghetti string top. She shivered, hugging herself as her relatives took note of the behavior. “Ai-chan, are you cold?” asked her mother.

“Aren't you...?” asked Ai-chan, noticing how normal her mother and sister were acting, even as they shook their heads no. “Uh...maybe it's just a late reaction from the graveyard.” she said with a nervous laugh. “Maybe I'm only now realizing how hot it was outside...” The other two had nothing to say, returning their attention to the television set. Ai-chan felt uneasy once more, wondering why she felt the chill that nobody else did. Things went normal only for a few seconds before she suddenly felt a bit more relaxed, as if someone were rubbing their hands on her back, especially at the exposed skin. Humming in delight, Ai-chan smiled as she shut her eyes, envisioning the nice young man that could be rubbing at her silky skin. He must have been quite handsome, his own skin especially soft given how he felt rubbing into her body, with his hands slowly brushing around to the front, feeling over the muscle of her armpit before sliding under her bra and top...

Almost immediately, Ai-chan's eyes snapped back open, her irises shrunken down as she recalled she was inside her house, with only her mother and sister next to her just as the massage came to a sudden halt. Gasping, she turned to look at them, seeing their focus was far too much on the comedy act than her own voice. Trying to play it cool, she continued to eat the popcorn from her hands, thinking to herself that it was merely the thoughts of the graveyard getting to her. She knew it wasn't possible for a spirit or ghost or whatever to follow her home from there.

So then why did it feel like someone was still fondling at her body?

Wincing, Ai-chan felt something rubbing between her legs, especially the crotch of her short shorts. She ended up clamping them shut to defend herself, only for it to end up massaging at her inner thigh anyway. The girl shivered yet again, a cold sweat forming on her forehead while she tried to pay attention to the television. But it was no use, as she was finding herself aroused by the touch. Her cheeks slowly flushed a bright red, Ai-chan's eyelids became half shut, her breathing growing heavier by the second. Even as she planted her hands over her lap, it did little to keep herself from feeling turned on by the unwelcoming touch, yet she couldn't ask for whatever may be doing this to stop.

“Ai-chan, are you feeling okay?” asked the mother, leaning over her youngest daughter to feel her forehead. While the young sibling's vision is blocked by motherly mounds, Ai-chan's mother was stunned by the chill coming from her eldest's skin. “Goodness, you must have a fever or something!”

“Y-Yeah, that must be it...” Ai-chan said with a weak smile. “I guess I should just go to bed early, anyway. All the excitement over the graveyard has really worn me out...” Standing up, Ai-chan yawned and stretched her arms out, her breasts jiggling lightly in response. She headed upstairs, hoping that all of this was just something she caught from the graveyard, although she wondered if the same thing that groped her there actually did end up following her home...

After she had left, the young sister looked at the now empty spot on the sofa, wondering why there was a small, damp spot on the cushion...

##

After changing into her nightie, Ai-chan felt more relaxed, her bosom hanging a bit more freely now that she removed her bra. Her nipples were still erect from the chill she felt previously, yet her skin remained free of goosebumps otherwise. She wished she could think of a logical explanation over what she had been feeling sitting next to her family, but the graveyard groping was still all her mind could race back to.

"It's not possible for a spirit to leave a graveyard, is it?" Ai-chan asked, questioning her own beliefs over supernaturalism. "I felt they were always anchored in one place, but what I'm feeling is…interesting." The tingling in her crotch was still present, even though nothing was rubbing against her anymore. She still felt off about the whole thing, certain it was more than just her sister playing around with her. She might just be the teasing type, but she wouldn't be that cruel. Definitely not like her athletic friend, who always made fun of her short yet busty size…

Shaking her head, Ai-chan brushed away all thoughts of her night, just wanting to forget about the graveyard groping incident. "Just go to bed," she yawned, "and it'll be over with in the morning." After getting in bed and turning her lights off, she slowly went into a state of slumber, hoping to have pleasant dreams instead.

Now that she was alone, however, the groping ghost had more access to its prey than before. The mere molestation it had exhibited was only a taste of what it wished for from the Tawawa native, eager to play further with her.

As Ai-chan snored quietly, the spirit pulled down her panties from under the nightie, its body invisible to the human eye. Its human-like hand pressed against her crotch, hearing a hum from her closed mouth as she laid on her back, her breasts sagging off to the sides. The ghost knew it was in the clear, as her sounds were very normal for anyone asleep that quickly. He continued to brush away at her groin, with his fingertips brushing at her clit repeatedly, eliciting a mewl of delight from his human target. Her legs squeezed back together out of instinct, thighs rubbing together all the while. To him, it appeared she was enjoying his otherwise gentle treatment of her body, though it likely created some dreams within her mind all the while, hopefully something especially explicit.

The hand moved in between Ai-chan's folds, his invisible body penetrating her muff with its fingers while it took pleasure in the wet shlicking sounds he created thanks to her wet cavern. Her breathing grew heavier, beads of sweat forming on her skin the further along he went with playing around with her silky body. Ai-chan shivered when the ghastly fingers spiked upwards inside her by accident, hitting a particularly squishy area that caused something to spurt out, likely her vaginal fluids. If the ghost still had lips, it would lick them with excitement, getting to see such a youthful girl take such enjoyment from his spirited touch. But he wanted more than this from the girl.

The spirit slowly ripped into the cleavage of Ai-chan's nightie, revealing her breasts to his unseen eyes. After licking at how delectable her mounds appeared, the ghastly groper then took its dick and placed it between her breasts, his invisible hands squeezing down on her soft J-cup mounds as he rubbed his member against them. It had a delightful time using her J-cup orbs to play with himself, hardening his corporeal cock until it was at its fullest erection. The tip could only get so far towards Ai-chan's lips, just barely out of reach of giving her a polite kiss with his tool. It was a shame, as her mouth had finally opened up enough that he could easily slide in from where he floated above her body while his boner remained between her busty breasts, but alas he just couldn't make it.

Defeated in regards to its length, the spirit wasn't about to give up, and removed its schlong from between her fluffy female coconuts and floated to her face, his crotch just before her as it managed to shove its invisible dick inside her orifice. The sleepy sounds she made were more muffled, with the occasional audible gluck when she opened her lips wide enough. The spirit's dick enjoyed itself as her mouth lubricated his member, while Ai-chan subconsciously used her tongue on the ghastly device as it bopped into her back throat. The ghost was surprised that such a thrust did little to wake the girl up, but for what it was worth that may be for the best, lest she screamed aloud and brought attention from her family members.

Sure enough, her lips opened widely as he penetrated her mouth, her eyelids flickering as she did so. Even if there was panic in the spirit's mind, it did not care, as it continued to ream Ai-chan and her mouth for his own pleasure, having been drawn to her and her J- cup breasts since the graveyard. The young woman's eyes remained half open, aware that something was inside her mouth, making it incapable of saying a whole lot.

"Mhgnh…gluh?" Ai-chan said, her voice muffled by the corporeal cock. She felt sweaty still, as if she had been worked over a little bit by something she couldn't see. There was certainly a dampness between her legs, which seemed to make its way into her bed sheets. The unusual situation should have otherwise sent Ai-chan into a panic, but given how tired she was merely made the assumption that this was a dream.

"Jhst ha drhhm…" Ai-chan sighed, her eyelids still fairly open despite her acceptance of an invisible cock shoved down her throat. The ghost continued to ream her mouth, preparing for an ecto ejaculation after working himself over so much.

With its invisible hips pushed right against her face, the ghost creamed itself within Ai-chan, its spectral seed flushing into her throat and down her stomach. The busty girl groaned and choked as the oddly visible seed made its way inside her, making it uncomfortable to breathe in the meantime. Her eyes did grow wide, though she continued to gag despite the idea that she shouldn't feel as though she's drowning in her own sleep. Soon enough, the ghost pulled its rod from her mouth, its ectoplasm landing over her silky face, hair, and even getting on her pillowcase. It had little concern for the gooey mess it left behind, strands of supernatural semen coating her face, as it only wished to please itself with Ai-chan's body.

After having a harsh coughing fit, Ai-chan gasped for air, looking around her room once more. Her eyes were still half open, barely awake even after her heart went racing. A few seconds passed without realizing her face was sprayed with spunk and her nightie had been torn into, causing her to sigh quietly. "It's just a dream…" she told herself, shutting her eyes yet again. "Nothing is happening, there's no ghost…it's all a dream!"

After reassuring herself that all was well, Ai-chan rolled to her side and fell right back to bed, unaware that the ghost and its presence still lingered. The spirit was not yet done with the girl and his desires, wanting just a little more fun with her before the morning sun rose. Its invisible cock hard yet again, the ghost squeezed the rod between her thighs and pressed it up to her dripping pussy, the fluids slowly escaping and leaving a moist spot on her sheets. The ghost rubbed its shaft against the folds a few times, using the juices to lubricate himself while he grew erect once more. The feeling of her curtains against his flute was incredible, but he had to fulfill his desire now before the sun came up.

Pounding away at her body from the side, the spirit held Ai-chan's leg high for better access, reaching out for her exposes breast while kneading its hand into her softness. He played around with her squishy orb, having fun with how his fingers could almost disappear into it while its invisible hips rammed at her backside. Her hole had been visibly stretched out by the rod, despite its presence clearly going unseen, making it easy for someone to see inside her snatch without a means of x-ray vision. The ghost held to a slow rhythm, keeping itself as quiet as possible even as her backside showed visible ripples from his efforts. His dick leaked out precum, visible within her snatch while Ai-chan quivered from the unseen touch of her groping ghost. A smile washes over her lips, satisfying the spirit somewhat as it tried to jut faster for his own release.

The cracks of dawn were starting to show outside the window, the blonde doing their best to keep the sunlight from Ai-chan and her eyes. Working her pussy harder, the ghost rammed its invisible hips with a bit more speed, keeping himself close as possible while it prepared for another release. All the while he heard the young woman moaning even in her slumber, her fingers working their way down to the clit without her consciously aware of it.

"Oh, yes, onii-san…" Ai-chan moaned. "I like that…please satisfy me, onii-san…I love how you feel inside me…" The ghost had no idea who onii-san was, but was happy she didn't fully awake. He continued to use her hole for his pleasure, not stopping even as she continued to call for the young man with such an odd nickname. Perhaps a lover or boyfriend of some kind, but he wasn't concerned, as in that moment he might as well be onii-san. Picking up the pace, the spiritual pervert bucked harder against her ass, her juices spurting out as he pulled back. The added dampness to her bed sheets was little worry for him, as he was sure to reach his completion before the full morning's light could fill up her bedroom.

“Onii-san...” Ai-chan whimpered. “It feels so good...please...keep going...” Her eyelids soon opened wide, lifting her head to find that she was squirting out her fluids while something occupied her snatch. Though there was concern, she reasoned that it was all a dream, with her real onii-san invisible likely due to his own shyness. Either way, it felt wonderful. “O-Onii-san, please don't stop! I'm so close...MMMMMPH!”

As her body tensed up, Ai-chan squirted her fluids from her snatch, the stream going as far as the edge of the bed even with the spiritual shaft blocking her off. The young woman moaned with pleasure, biting into her pillow without realizing the case had been coated in spiritual spunk moments before. Even as she came, the J-cup girl was unaware of the release of more cum inside her snatch, the spiritual pervert relieving himself one last time for the evening. He filled her tunnel up rather quickly, unable to penetrate her cervix due to his length. This allowed his corporeal cream to leak out of her snatch, mixing into the damp vaginal fluids on her sheets while Ai-chan quivered just before her climax's end.

Having come to completion, she breathed heavily even as she wore a goofy grin on her lips, unaware of the ghost's ectoplasmic climax inside her snatch. The spirit was still not done, as he removed his load from her muff, with more jizz coming out of his cock. He sprayed the remaining seed onto her tits, making sure to leave his mark on the mounds in case of any other perverted phantoms that may wish to claim their bodies for themselves.

And just as the sun began to enter the blinds, the ghost vanished for the day, looking to return to Ai-chan for more groping and penetration when the evening returned.

##

“Ai-chan! Come on, wake up!” said the younger sister, tapping her knuckles against the door. “Nee-san, I know it's the weekend, but mom wants us to take care of some chores!” She waited to hear from her older sibling, but after far too much time was spent knocking on the door, she decided to take desperate measures and see for herself what was taking Ai-chan so long to answer. “Nee-san! What are-”

The young sibling gasped, her hand reaching for her mouth as she saw the mess that her sister had been left in; a white and creamy substance coated her face, most of her body, and her bed, with even more of the substance still oozing from her uncovered pussy. Her nightie had been ripped into at the cleavage, her breasts heavily exposed while also being coated in the same texture as the rest of her body. And all the while Ai-chan slept, a happy and warm smile on her face as she laid on her side towards the door.

Frightened, the young sister shouted to her mother, “M-Mom? Do we have the number for that shrine maiden? I think that whole groping thing is a bit more severe than we thought...”


End file.
